Twisted Wishes, the Commandant and the Vigilante
by TwinKuro
Summary: [Previously: Link] Yuri always cared for his best friend's life and trying to be helpful in certain blonde commandant's life. Flynn always wondered how his best friend doing when the raven is not around the capital. Different lifestyle, different role and different status but they are the best of best friend in Terca Lumireis. Simple wishes can goes wrong and how they deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**[25/08/2014] And so yeah, I did some major changes in this story. No pairing or anything related but only best friend moments. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this crazy storyline.**

**Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar.**

**Twisted Wishes, the Commandant and the Vigilante**

**Summary: Yuri always cared for his best friend's life and trying to be helpful in certain blonde commandant's life. Flynn always wondered how his best friend doing when the raven is not around the capital. Different lifestyle, different role and different status but they are the best of best friend in Terca Lumireis. Simple wishes can goes wrong and how they deal with it? No romance or pairing this time.**

**Chapter One – Wish**

Yuri blinked his eyes repeatedly. _This is so not true. I am seeing myself without using any mirror._

He stared at the sleeping figure in front of him and blinked again.

_So, this is my face looks like when I was sleeping…weird…weird._

He slowly held out his hand to touch the sleeping face but quickly halted it as the figure started to mumble something in sleep.

_What had just happened?_

_I am not dead, right. Right?_

He slowly patted his head and cringed at the end of his hair he felt on his neck. _Wait…I never remembered that I cut my hair. Hey! I never cut my hair!_

Yuri quickly halted his movement and looked at his hand slowly. _This is not my hand! I don't have this tanned skin! My skin is…is…_His gaze slowly moved to the sleeping figure beside him.

_What did we do last night?_

* * *

Flynn was cleaning his bookshelves when one of the windows in his room opened. He didn't even bother to turned around, looking at regular visitor at that time.

"Yuri, I must mention this to you. I am busy and don't bother me, please."

"Really? I thought you got too many free times on your hand when you decided to clean up your things."

The commandant glanced to the swordsman with his sharp glares. "Don't even start it, Yuri. Just stay where you are and don't come near as possible."

"Why not? It is not like those papers will kill me any soon."

"Just don't." Flynn firmly stated while reading a bunch of old documents in his hand. He then turned around when hearing no reply. Yuri was staring at him with a bored gaze. The commandant sighed. "Yuri…" His gaze suddenly focused on his working table. There was untouched dessert on it. "Hey, can do me a favour?"

"Huh?" Yuri raised his hidden eyebrows.

"Look at my table." Flynn gestured to his table and Yuri followed.

The swordsman blinked and stared at the delicacies. There was fruit pudding with some cream. "So?"

"Eat it." Flynn flatly spoke.

Yuri grinned and already sat down on Flynn's chair. "I see that you found a new way to make me quiet, Flynn. I impressed." He picked up the spoon.

"Just a coincidence, I am full already beside that is your favorite." The commandant smiled at his words and flipped another pages.

"Thank you very much, Flynn."

The commandant shrugged and continued with his work. Sometimes he slightly turned around to see his best friend. _Good, now I feel some peace even we are in the same room_. He smiled slightly at his thought and focusing on his books again but after staring down long enough at his hand, he shrugged. _I think, Yuri is sure casual and got too much free time on his hand since he can visit me here every weekend. Guild life sure more easy-going compared with my life. Not to mention but he is kind one of important people in Brave Vesperia._

Yuri licked the spoon and let it in his mouth. He eyed Flynn's back with intense and calculating gaze. _Flynn is sure taking his job too much. He should relax and rest more. He is the commandant and I know that very well but still he is a human. Not some mechanical things, like that little mage did few months ago. Oh well, the world is pretty calm now and there are still some mischievous things happen but he can pass that to his knight I suppose._ The raven swordsman eyed his best friend again. He shrugged in his seat, taking out the spoon from his mouth. _He looks thin! What he is eating these days? I wish I could take his job away and let him rest!_

"Flynn…"

"What is it, Yuri?" Flynn casually asked while placing several books on the shelves. He didn't even bother to turned around and still focusing on his work.

Yuri placed the spoon in the tray. "Let's us…never mind." He quickly stopped himself. _I am not good in organizing things and that will making him in sour mood later if I destroy his work. Better, stop myself from giving any crazy idea now._

"Huh?" The commandant looked at the swordsman with curious gaze. "Are you okay, Yuri?"

"I think I am getting drowsy here." Yuri yawned and slouched in the chair. _In addition, I have some weird ideas too._

Flynn quickly pointed to another corner in his room. "Bed is there, thank you very much. I don't want to carry you again like last week and getting hit on my face is sure hurt." Unconsciously, he rubbed his cheek. "I believe the effect still lingers around."

"Tch, yeah, yeah I am going to sleep now. Don't late; I will be lonely without you…ouch!" Yuri shouted and rubbed his head. He quickly looked at the busy commandant. "What is that, Flynn?" He quickly demanded.

"Oh, just want to make sure that book is still useable." Flynn picked up the book, "and it is. Now go to sleep, Yuri." He pushed Yuri to the bed and left him.

"Damn you, Flynn." Yuri muttered softly and sat down on comfortable mattress.

"Good night and leave some space for me too."

"Like I will."

"You will or I will kick you out from my bed anyway."

Yuri grunted and shrugged on the bed. He looked at now sitting on the floor Flynn and left a sigh from his lips. _He is tired, I know that but he is also so stubborn to stop and taking some rest. Damn those books! They can wait for him tomorrow._

"Don't forget to pull out your boots and leave it on the floor. Don't want to sleep in with dirt."

"Aw…yeah mom…" Yuri kicked his boots and lay down on the bed.

_I wish I could help him…to take some rest for a while…_

* * *

Flynn closed the last files and placed it on the shelves. He slowly stood up, stretched his arms, waist before turning around, and looking at the bed. There was sleeping figure on it. After removing his tunic, gauntlets and armor, he changed into his pyjama and walked to bed. The knight slightly halted his walked when he saw grey boots scattered on the floor beside his bed. He groaned softly and picking it up, placing it neatly before he lay down on comfortable mattress. He looked at sleeping Yuri.

"You look so calm in your sleep. I wonder what your dream is tonight."

Flynn softly touched the sleeping raven's cheek and smiled. _Your cheek is so soft, like usual. I wonder what kind of facial treatment you use. You will look like a girl if not your attire and attitude._

After satisfied himself by poking several times on his sleeping friend, the commandant stared to his ceiling.

_I wonder what kind of life you have when you are not around me. I wish I know…_

He pulled the blanket covering both him and Yuri before closing his eyes.

* * *

Morning came and there was someone else in his bed and shaking him like crazy, making the commandant opened his eyes and lightly groaned.

"Yuri, don't shake the bed and me too much. You are making me dizzy."

"Just wake up already! We are so much in trouble, Flynn!"

Yuri's high voice making Flynn pinched on his temple. _Wait, why his voice…_

"What trouble?" Flynn slowly sat up and looked at Yuri while rubbing his eyes. His hand stopped. "Yuri?"

"That's it! I know we are screwed!" Yuri groaned and hid his face to the nearest pillow.

"What…"

Flynn looked at his hands, pale coloured skin, his clothing, dark trouser, and his hand stopped at long raven hairs strands. He pulled it and groaned. "This is a dream…me…Yuri…but it hurts…my hair…" He looked at another figure in front of him and cringed at the sight. His eyelids slowly drew down, fainting.

"Don't you dare to fell asleep, Flynn!" Yuri quickly shook Flynn's shoulder while shouting. "Wake up! Wake up now!"

"Yu-Yuri! I am awake! I am awake! Stop shaking me!" Flynn groaned and pushed Yuri. He stiffened at his voice and looked at Yuri again. "Uh…what had happened?" He dumbly asked.

"That was my question. You might know something but seeing you nearly fainted, I guess we are stuck." Yuri rubbed his forehead. _Flynn's forehead._

"This is very bad." Flynn muttered softly. He was playing with his now long raven hair. _So soft, I like his hair. Well, I always like to touch his hair when he is sleep. Somehow, it let me calm after going through some hard days._

"Yeah…" Yuri leaned on his side and eyed Flynn.

Flynn closed his eyes for a moment and looked at Yuri. "You are the commandant now, Yuri."

Yuri quickly sat up and yelled. "What! No way! I am going back to Danghrest tonight!"

"No! What will they say when seeing you…me…"

"Ah…"

"You get it now?"

"Yeah…then what should we do now? There is no way I am going to do your work here."

"Um… I don't feel to let all burdens go to you…"

"Flynn…"

"I am thinking right now."

"Aw man…" Yuri groaned and slumped on the bed. "Just do it fast, I still don't believe this. Me in Flynn's body?"

Flynn rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Like I am better than you." He slowly jumped down from his bed and shook his head slightly. "Yuri…you should cut your hair. It is too long."

"Don't you dare." Yuri hissed.

"Like I care." Flynn grinned. An evil one.

"Flynn!" Yuri quickly pulled Flynn on the bed.

They were struggling a bit on the mattress and quickly stopped when Yuri suddenly laughed and lay down on the mattress. Flynn also stopped and shrugged.

"What is so funny when we are in this crazy mess, right now?"

"I don't know." Yuri chuckled and rolled to his side. He looked at his own body, which contained different soul. "I never thought that I am so thin."

Flynn looked down and raised one of the arms. "Yeah, I feel lighter." He quickly looked at his best friend. "What are you eating these days? I bet it is something not healthy and full with sugar!" He scolded.

Yuri lay down and snorted. "It is not your business."

"It is my business now. I hope you don't destroy my body by eating something sweet." Flynn slapped his temple. "My reputation! What will happen when they see the commandant eat those kids' favorites?"

Yuri quickly sat up. "Chill, Flynn. I am not that stupid to do like that." He smirked. "I will eat it quietly and hide it from any of your men."

"Yeah, yeah knowing you, I should be worried now." Flynn sighed.

* * *

Flynn rubbed his/Yuri's hair using towel. He groaned a bit. "Man, how long did you take to make sure your hair is totally dry?"

"I just let it dry, naturally." Yuri casually stated while wearing the commandant gauntlets.

"What?" Flynn pinched his nose bridge. _I forgot those wet floor when we are in the same room back then._

"Man, this is so nostalgic. I am wearing this uniform again even it is a little bit different." Yuri turned around and slightly grinned. "This is heavy too. You should ask them to make a lighter one, Flynn."

"It is good for exercise." Flynn placed the wet towel on towel holder in his shower. He looked at Yuri and groaned. "Yuri! Please wear it properly."

"What? I am wearing this properly, like the way you used to wear."

"No you are not; you are wearing those like you used to wear. Come here a second." Flynn firmly asked and Yuri sourly obeyed.

"What? Tell me now, what I am wearing wrong here."

"Here." Flynn's hand quickly worked on his uniform collar. After satisfied with his work, he smirked. "Now, that's right."

"Man…this feel stiff." Yuri poked his neck and pulled the uniform's collar.

"Just bear it until we find the way to return back to our self." Flynn stated and pick up a comb. Yuri quickly grabbed it from his hand. "Yuri?"

"I never let anyone else to comb my hair. Now sit down."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Flynn sighed and sat down on his bed. His back was facing Yuri. "Fine, please do it fast. I need to teach you some things to avoid any suspicion among the others especially my second in command."

Yuri started to comb Flynn's hair and huffed a bit at the mention of cat-eyed woman. "I wonder if I can handle that." There was a small smirk plastered on his face. _I think I can…_

"Just follow my lead and you will be fine." Flynn casually added and closed his eyes. _Man, this feeling is so good. Yuri is sure skilled in combing his hair._ He started to enjoy the treatment.

"Yeah, yeah, I always do fine when you are around." Yuri casually agreed while carefully combing his/Flynn's hair.

"…"

"Flynn?" Yuri stopped his hand and slightly patted his friend.

"…"

"Hey Flynn!" Yuri shouted and pushed Flynn's shoulders.

"Uh what? What?"

"You are sleeping."

"Sorry, didn't realize it. You got skilled hand, Yuri."

Yuri smacked his face and groaned. "You sure are enjoying this, huh?"

Flynn softly laughed. "I am, now let's start with some work around."

There was knock on his door.

"Or not..."

**They changed their bodies…what are coming next? Issues…**


	2. Chapter 2

**[20/10/2014] It is nearly two months since the last time. Wonder how long it will takes for the next update…mm…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this crazy storyline.**

**Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar.**

**Twisted Wishes, the Commandant and the Vigilante**

**Chapter Two – Of Pancake and Ribbon**

Someone knocked the door again making both Yuri and Flynn flinched and changing their gaze.

"What I should say?" Yuri carefully asked while eyeing the door.

"Um...please come in. Well you know it already why don't you act so?" Flynn placed both hands on his waist but he quickly checked his body and shrugged when he felt light than usual. He sighed. _I should be used with Yuri's light body right now. He is thin! This is most likely his eating habit making him like now. Eating those sweet thing with improper nutrient balance sure make something no good. Surprisingly, he is rarely sick!_

"Damn it, Flynn. I always see you do that but I never!" Yuri hissed and rubbed his neck, starting to felt uncomfortable with the outfit. _Man, this is so tight! Why Flynn wear like this everyday? Doesn't he get sick with this?_

"Shhh! Can you stay quiet and calm down. It's okay I am here to help." Flynn quickly patted Yuri's shoulder and smiled a bit.

Yuri sighed and nodded. "It is weird to see myself consoling...whatever. Please come in." He ordered while looking at the door with intense gaze.

The door slowly opened and showed a maid with food tray. Both men sighed and walked to the maid.

"Thanks for the food." Yuri casually spoke and smiled. He looked at Flynn and the latter nodded. The maid left after she placed everything on Flynn's working table, or not. For that moment, it was Yuri's table.

Yuri stared at the food and grinned. The breakfasts were consisting of toast with several small jars of fruit jams and butter, pancakes and two cups of coffee. He looked at Flynn with a smile.

"There are two sets of breakfast here. Did you ask them to bring extra today?"

"I already told them that every weekend to prepare extra. Didn't you realize it sooner?"

"Really? Very thoughtful. I am flattered." Yuri smirked making the raven quickly looked away.

Flynn snorted. "Stop mocking. Let's hurry and I want to teach you about my work."

"Fine, fine hey wait a moment...why I should do your work now? I thought you don't want to burden me with your insanely papers and documents." The blonde blinked and stared at the table with breakfast.

Flynn faked a cough. "We must act like real one. You don't want everyone to know about our situation right now, I think?" He looked at the closed door. _I don't want Sodia catch on us if we don't act properly. It would be disaster if she really found something wrong on both of us. I must play Yuri very well too._

"I don't really care much about it actually."

"Yuri!"

"Okay, okay! I worry...a bit only." Yuri groaned and walked to Flynn's working table. He helped himself with the pancakes and poured the honey on the top of it. He continued pouring until Flynn stopped beside him.

"You pour too much. Left some honey for me."

"You don't eat something sweet."

"But I want it."

"...take mine." After some thoughts, Yuri passed his full filled honey pancake to his best friend.

"What?"

"On second thought, I think I want to have some toast." Yuri pushed his plate of pancakes to Flynn. He quickly helped himself with the toast and jams. Flynn frowned at Yuri's working hands as he saw his best friend overly spread jams on it.

"Uh, Yuri those are just too much. You know, on one slice of bread, you spread everything. I mean every spreadable material here, including honey."

Yuri stopped and looked at his work. "Don't worry I will do fine."

Flynn shrugged and pulled the long hair so it will stay behind his neck. "Your hair is just so long. Can I tie it with something?"

"Don't you dare to put anything on my hair." Yuri hissed.

"Practically, this is my hair now." Flynn pulled a strand of raven hair and admired it. _It is so soft; did he use any conditioner on it? I will search at his room later._

Yuri quickly placed down the plate with surprisingly fine made toast. He sent a sharp glare to Flynn who was eating the pancake.

Flynn shrugged. "So that is how I look when I am mad. Pretty scary."

"This is not funny."

"Calm down, we will figure out about this. For now, let's eat our breakfast first."

"Don't put anything on my hair."

"You are still on that? Fine I won't do anything. Happy?"

"Yeah, yeah...I am not taking my eyes from you starting from now." Yuri gave his warning and took a seat before taking his toast.

Flynn ignoring his best friend slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet taste of honey. "I never thought the pancake is so nice and sweet. I kind like it."

"You are never fond of sweet thing, Flynn."

"Really?" Flynn slowly opened his eyes and stiffened. Apparently, Yuri was adding some pepper on his toast. "Um, Yuri? I think that are just too much for a real breakfast. What are you really trying to make?"

Yuri halted his movement and quickly placed the pepper container. He groaned while smacking his head. "Screw this! Now I really act like you! And you! Have my breakfast!" He pointed to calm Flynn who was eating the pancake.

"You were giving me these." Flynn casually stated and gasped. "No way that I am eating like you now."

"Yes it is...and this is no good. I want to have some pancake." Yuri quickly stood up and walked to Flynn's table, preparing some pancake in another plate. His hand trembled slightly as he doubted what he wanted to add as topping. "Since our body is switched, our trend of eating also changed. I don't like it." He grabbed the honey cup and pour on the pancake. After done preparing his breakfast, he quickly sat down on the same place. _Good, I managed to avoid those Flynn's weird eating style. How come he can eat those jams and pepper on the same toast?_

Flynn shrugged. "It is scary..." He put another slice of pancake in his mouth. _I never thought I eat something like that. Wow, my taste but must be screwed that bad already, I don't think so. Mm, this pancake is good. I should enjoy Yuri's eating habit then. This pancake is quite nice and I wonder about the other food he so fond off._

They ate in silence until Flynn placed down the plate.

"I think a ribbon sure fit your hair very well, Yuri."

"Flynn!"

* * *

Flynn checked everything on his table and crossed his arms. Every papers, files and books were in proper order on the wooden made table. The stationeries and a stack of blank papers were on the right place. The plates and cups of their breakfast were in the tray, which came together earlier. "Everything is good here. You don't have to do anything." He smiled, happy with the arrangement and looked at bored Yuri.

"I thought there will be a load of works here." Yuri casually stated and looked at the table.

Flynn shrugged. "It will be coming soon. Sodia always come here during this time, giving some reports and the day schedule."

"Then, what are we suppose to do now? Since she is still not coming here and what I suppose to do when she is around?" Yuri wandered around the room, and stopped at one of the windows.

"Not we, you." Flynn quickly grabbed one of Yuri's arms and dragged his best friend to the table. He pushed Yuri to the chair. "Sit here and do something."

"Do what?" Yuri annoyingly asked while rubbing his arm.

Flynn's gaze averted to the stack of blank paper. He pointed to it and Yuri's gaze followed. "See that?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Do anything with it, drawing or writing or whatever. To stall the time until she come."

"Flynn, you are not telling me that all these times you did this?"

"Not every time. I usually check on my previous works, check on the budget and reading something, but knowing you, Yuri, I know you will be bored easily and shout something about don't understand it or so."

Yuri snorted. "Try me."

Flynn quickly pulled a file containing the imperial knight's last month budget. He passed the file to Yuri and smirked. "Try this."

"Don't sound so cocky now." Yuri smirked back and opened the file. "Let's see..." He slowly scanned the content and his expression changed. He also muttered something incoherent under his breath and flipped another page.

Flynn tapped his foot and looked at frustrated Yuri with amused expression. He smirked and pulled the file from his best friend's hands. "Just admit it, Yuri; you don't understand anything in here."

"Tch...At least I could read something."

"Care to explain it?"

Yuri looked away, "I just can read the title only." He muttered softly and quickly smacked both of his hands on the table. He also stood up. "What did you expect from me to understand those numbers and the lines here and there and what else in there?" He stopped and started figuring out something else from the file.

"It is a ledger." Flynn waved the file.

Yuri snorted. "Give me something else at least with readable content." He sat down and slouched in his seat.

Flynn sighed. "Not giving up this time, huh? Let's see." He placed down the budget file and pulled out another file from his finished work. It wasn't a file but a book. He read the title and frowned as Yuri snatched the file from him. "Hey, I don't even read it yet!"

"I don't want you to play any trick this time." Yuri scanned the book cover. "Daily report, Commandant Flynn Scifo." He blinked and looked at Flynn. "Oh, so our commandant also got his own report."

"Yuri...please give me back that book." Flynn with his frustrated expression casually asked his best friend the book.

The blonde smirked and opened the book. "Nah...This is far more interesting compared with the first one. Let's see...Huh?" Yuri blinked and flipped another pages and another. After a few moments of flipping the book, he closed it and threw it on the table.

Flynn raised his hidden eyebrows, amused with the outcome. "What is the matter?"

"It is a blank book. Nothing to read there." Yuri snorted and looked away. "I thought there is something fun to read at least."

"So that you can mock me all day long." Flynn picked the book and checked it. He grinned and laughed softly.

"What is so funny about your blank diary?"

"This is the new book for new month so there is nothing here. I need to use it next month."

"Tch...So, this month book is still around huh?" Yuri straighten himself and looked at the bunch of files.

"..." Flynn quickly looked away. _I wonder where I put that book last time. Last night I don't even bother to touched it at all._

"Ah haa, so that is the look on my face when I can't hide anything."

Flynn sighed. "Stop thinking about that book, Yuri. Well, let's focus on our real job now." _For now, I should focus on how to make Yuri act like me, and I should worry about that book later._

Yuri pulled a blank paper and a wooden pencil. He started to write down something making Flynn focused on him now.

"So, you get it now." Flynn added.

"What else I can do until your second in command come? I'm bored."

"Sorry Yuri."

"It's okay, nothing to be sorry about." The blonde nodded and wrote more.

"You are sure calm today, Yuri." Flynn flipped his now bangs and shrugged. _Oh, I wish I could cut this hair now. This is so distracting._

"I'm not...It's just that you are around I can stand still like this."

"But you are sitting down right now." Flynn grinned and mocked.

"Damn it!" Yuri slammed his face on the table and sickly groaned. "Damn it Flynn...don't sound like me so much...First our eating style and now our talking style?"

"I don't see anything weird there. You are just thinking about it too much." Flynn already walking around and stopped at the window where his best friend usually came in.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"And stop worrying, it is not like you worrying over something."

"Fine, fine..."

"And now, I should teach you how to deal with Sodia when she comes in."

"Ugh..." Yuri slowly raised his head and blinked his eyes.

"Yuri! You are bleeding!" Flynn quickly jumped from the windowsill and stopped beside his bleeding friend.

"Huh?"

"My head! How hard did you smack my head on that table?"

Yuri slowly closed his eyes. "Stop shouting Flynn...I'm dizzy...everything is spinning." He shook his head.

"Stop moving! I will help you."

"Sure, sure..."

"Tch...This is getting awful from time to time...I wonder if we both never get our own body back."

"Flynn...I can feel something flowing on my nose."

"What...wait a moment, I just found the box."

Flynn quickly opened the first aid box and cleaned the cut on Yuri's now body. The raven groaned and relieved as he found the cut was not deep as he thought. _It will leave with scar, I can tell it. I need to ask Lady Estellise aid later_. Flynn sighed and applied some antiseptic on the cut making Yuri winced.

"That's hurt!"

"Shut up and stay still." Flynn sighed again. "This is so not like you, Yuri."

"This swapping body does change me, a lot." Yuri groaned and sighed. _So this is what Flynn feels when he is worry too much...How come he could handle this very well? And I nearly cracked his skull._

"You are thinking too much. I will call Lady Estellise so she can patch up it completely."

"Flynn! Don't go yet..."

"What? I need to make sure the bleeding stop for sure."

"It is still bleeding? Whatever, just don't go for now. Stay here."

"For what?"

"First, I don't want to hear myself call Estelle as Lady Estellise and second, you must stay under my gaze this whole time for the whole moment until we change back."

"Ah...I kind get the first one but the second one?"

"I don't think you are not going to do anything with my hair."

"You are still on that?"

As the both men still arguing over something simple, there was knock on the door. Yuri stiffened as well as Flynn. Both changed their glance before focused on the thick wooden door.

"Sir? Are you there?"

_Sodia!_

_That is pretty fast. Now, what I should do. Wait, I never worry on something like that...or not for now..._


End file.
